Kraken
Kraken is a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. Usually depicted as a human-cephalopod hybrid, Kraken is often associated with the Water element. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Two hundred years before the events of the game, Kraken infiltrated a water temple near Onrac and submerges it beneath the sea, where it becomes the Sunken Shrine. When the party follows him to his watery lair, he reveals that he is one of the Four Fiends under Chaos, and promises to make the shrine their tombs. Final Fantasy III Kraken appears in the Cave of Tides as the party attempts to cleanse the Water Crystal. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kraken in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years is the return of the fiend from the original Final Fantasy. He is weak to Lightning as in the original game, and is fought in the Depths, on the floor with all of the other original Final Fantasy bosses. Upon defeat, the Kraken relinquishes the Triton Dagger. ''Final Fantasy IX Kraken is one of the guardians of Terra and resides in the Water Shrine. He later appears with the other three incarnations of the Four Fiends in Memoria. Crystallized versions of him can be encountered in the Crystal World. Final Fantasy XI Kraken are a species of Sea Monk. Final Fantasy XIV Kraken is depicted as a gigantic squid in ''Final Fantasy XIV, and is fought twice. First as the last boss of the Hullbreaker Isle, where it flees upon defeat, and again as the last boss of Satasha (Hard), where it is slain. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance An homage to Kraken appears as the Falgabard Kraken, an Ice Flan belonging to a special force of the Red Wings. It is fought as a boss on mission #078: Water Sigil. Final Fantasy Adventure The Kraken is a boss found inside the Cave in Floatrocks. It attacks with its tentacles. The Final Fantasy Legend The Kraken is not a fightable enemy, but is a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend II The Kraken is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend III The Kraken is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party can transform into. Dissidia Final Fantasy In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Kraken appears as a summon. His original Final Fantasy artwork is showcased when he is summoned into battle. When summoned, it uses Water Arcana, evoking a 20-second timer upon the warriors and when it reaches 0, the warriors' Bravery values are exchanged with the opponent's. A colored version of its original artwork from Final Fantasy is used in this game. Kraken can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Shade Impulse III storyline. Kraken's portrait is also included in the Chaos Shrine arena. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kraken returns in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, with the same function, though Water Arcana now triggers after 15 seconds. He can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 100 KP. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kraken appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy encountered inside the Interdimensional Rift. He uses Blizzaga and drops the Nanatsusayanotachi. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kraken appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with his artwork from Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls and Final Fantasy IX. His cards are water-elemental reflecting his element in the games. Gallery Etymology it:Kraken Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons